ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tron 3
Tron 3 (also known as TR3N) is an upcoming 2014 American science fiction film released by Walt Disney Pictures. A sequel to the 2010 science fiction film Tron: Legacy, it is directed by Joseph Kosinski, produced by Tron director Steven Lisberger, and written by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, based on a story by Horowitz, Kitsis, Brian Klugman and Lee Sternthal. Plot TBD Cast * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn, a primary shareholder of ENCOM International and is now CEO. * Bruce Boxleitner as Alan Bradley, former executive consultant for ENCOM International, close friend of Kevin Flynn and is chairman of ENCOM International. Boxleitner also portrays Tron, a security program originally developed by Bradley to monitor ENCOM's Master Control Program, and later reassigned by Flynn to defend the Grid. * Olivia Wilde as Quorra, an "isomorphic algorithm", adept warrior, and confidante of Kevin Flynn in the Grid. Flynn refers to her as his "apprentice" and has imparted volumes of information to her regarding the world outside of the Grid, which she longs to experience. She is shown to have a love of human literature, particularly the writings of Jules Verne, and to play Go with Flynn. * Cillian Murphy as Edward Dillinger, Jr., head of the software design team for ENCOM and the son of former ENCOM Senior Executive Ed Dillinger (portrayed by David Warner in the Tron). * Cindy Morgan as Dr. Lora Baines, Alan's co-worker and girlfriend as well as assistant to Dr. Walter Gibbs who passed away 2006. Morgan also plays Yori, a program created by Baines and a confidante of Tron. * David Warner as The Master Control Program 2 * Dan Shor as Roy "Ran" Kleinberg * Elijah Wood as Beck * Emmanuelle Chriqui as Paige * Nathan Corddry as Zed * Mandy Moore as Mara * Paul Reubens as Pavel * John Glover as Dyson Production Steven Lisberger stated on October 28, 2010, before the film's release, that a sequel was in planning and that Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, screenwriters for Tron: Legacy, were in the early stages of producing a script for the new film. Perry Nemiroff of Cinemblend speculated that Tron 3 could be the first installment in a new trilogy. On January 13, 2011, Ain't It Cool News reported that the film was close to having its sequel announced as part of Disney's plan for Tron '' future. On January 21, 2011, ''Tron-Sector reported an unsourced rumor that a sequel to Tron: Legacy has been green-lit and a teaser trailer will debut on the DVD and Blu-ray Disc release of Tron and Tron: Legacy. Harry Knowles reported on the teaser calling it a "DVD Extra" and noting it had been filmed before Thanksgiving (i.e. before November 2010). On April 8, 2011, director Joseph Kosinski talked about the sequel, saying "we’re working on the story right now. Once we get a script we’re all really happy with, we’ll take it to the powers that be and see if we can go back to the grid. I think we will pick up with where Tron: Legacy left off with Sam and Quorra in the real world and what does that mean and the possibilities it opens up for the next chapter. It’s that relationship between the two of them that’s the next step.” On March 31, Korsinski say that the film's script will be expected in two week and it's working titled is Tr3n. On June 7, 2011, it was reported that screenwriter David DiGilio (Eight Below) has been hired to draft a script for the sequel to Tron: Legacy. Legacy screenwriters Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis were initially slated to return but were forced to drop out due to their ongoing work in developing the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. It is currently unspecified whether or not Legacy director Joseph Kosinski will return to direct the sequel. On March 8, 2012, Bruce Boxleitner suggested that a sequel to Tron: Legacy could begin filming as early as 2014, after Legacy director Joseph Kosinski finishes his current film project, Oblivion. '' On June 4, 2012, Horowitz and Kitsis confirmed they were developing a sequel and the character of Quorra would be returning for the film, as well as a cameo in ''Tron: Uprising. On December 5, 2012, Jesse Wigutow was hired to rewrite the script for the film. This was later followed by the confirmation that Bruce Boxleitner and Garrett Hedlund will return for the third film. Category:Science fiction Category:Walt Disney Films